


Double Date

by LaTregua



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Bottom Kagami Hiiro, Double Dating, Fluff, M/M, Parallel Universes, Paranormal, Pre-Slash, Strangers to Lovers, Top Houjou Emu
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26560312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaTregua/pseuds/LaTregua
Summary: 永飞。镜飞彩刚和女友分手，家里就突然出现了灵异事件，为此，他不得不求助于灵异事件咨询师，宝生永梦。
Relationships: Houjou Emu/Kagami Hiiro
Kudos: 4





	Double Date

镜飞彩的目光反复在手上写着地址的小纸条和这家店的招牌徘徊，最终还是没能下定决心立刻走进去，他往路对面扫了一眼，看到一家便利店，顺势走进去点了杯咖啡，在能看见对面的玻璃窗后坐下来，有一搭没一搭地抿一口不怎么美味的咖啡。

他最近刚和女友分手，倒也并没有太伤心，一来分手虽然是对方提出，但于他而言好像也算是自然，二来自己外科的工作愈发忙碌，一周能休息一天算是幸运。但最近突然频频碰上些……灵异事件。凭空出现在办公桌上的蛋糕，把衣服丢进洗衣机之前从口袋里找出的字条，写满了不属于自己字迹的关切问候，以及从衣柜里冒出来的……猫。

他迫于无奈只能把猫在自己家先养着，不得已求助了镜灰马之后，镜灰马神神秘秘地塞给他一个小纸条，让他找时间去上面写的地址，保证解决一切问题。

现在镜飞彩有点头疼，因为对面的那家店铺——他反复核对了地址是这个没错——招牌用鲜艳的颜色写着“情感咨询”，下面一行小字写的是“兼职代打游戏”，从透明的橱窗看进去，里面的装潢也是走明快简洁的风格，没有半点像个灵异事件咨询所，连说是咖啡店都更可信一点。

但来都来了，不进去似乎于理不合，而且如果现在的灵异事件解决不了，谁知道之后会不会冒出更多……

他慢吞吞地喝完了手边的咖啡，这一个小时内没有一个人走进那家店里，又踌躇了几秒，才下定决心丢掉了纸杯，走进那家店里。

柜台里坐着的人无精打采的，趴在桌面上，手中拿了个游戏机专注地操作着，镜飞彩无法不想起那行“兼职代打游戏”的小字，难道是真的？

他听见“Game Clear”的声音之后才开口，几乎同时趴在柜台上的人也抬起头来，看着也就和他一个年纪，因为五颜六色的穿衣风格说不定还更显小一点。

“请问……宝生永梦在哪里？我来找他咨询一些事情。”

这是写在纸条后面的名字。

对面的人眨眨眼。

“我就是宝生永梦啊。你是来咨询灵异事件的吗？”

宝生永梦说着坐直了一些，，从不知什么地方翻出一个本子，上面好像歪歪斜斜地写了些日期和名字。

“你是……镜飞彩？”

他对照着某一条记录问。

镜飞彩眉头紧皱，难道镜灰马已经帮他预约了？但镜灰马并不知道自己是今天来这里……

“请跟我上楼吧。或者你想在这里聊？想喝咖啡吗？还是茶？”

他半信半疑地跟着宝生永梦上了楼。

楼上是个看起来比下面的风格平淡一些的房间，摆着两个懒人沙发和茶几，墙面漆成深色，但因为有一面正朝着街道的落地窗并不显得昏暗，也不知旁边拉开着的厚厚的遮光帘是预备什么时候用的。

虽然已经预先拒绝了茶和咖啡，宝生永梦却还是端上来两杯饮料，镜飞彩一看，出乎意料地，竟然是果汁。

他开口前先抿了口果汁，味道比他想的好不少，尤其喝起来像是没加过量到不健康的糖这点。

但要对一个几乎是陌生人的咨询师坦白自己最近经历的灵异事件，似乎还是太不可靠了。

宝生永梦好似对这种场景很熟悉一样，完全没有催镜飞彩坦白来意的意思，反而问了一堆有的没的，诸如在哪里工作这种还算正常的话题，也没有让镜飞彩产生隐私被窥探的感觉；问到生日的时候他也觉得没什么，直到开始问平时最喜欢的食物是什么，以及最喜欢的衣服是什么的时候，他才渐渐觉得不对劲起来。

不像是“咨询”，倒像是相亲。

他把这种无稽的念头驱逐出脑海，突然打断了宝生永梦，隔了一秒，开始组织语言叙述自己碰到的事情。

被打断了的宝生永梦也不见恼，反而显得正好说得口干舌燥，端起果汁猛灌了一口，随后端着果汁往后仰，但仍然很专注地盯着镜飞彩倾听，目光灼灼。

镜飞彩像描述病症似的把灵异事件出现的时间地点具体事发过程统统说了一遍，除此之外半点添油加醋也没有，听到最后宝生永梦已经是笑吟吟的表情，把镜飞彩盯得有点发毛，莫名抖了一下，反过来也盯着宝生永梦想听到一个回答。

——要是答不出来，就是真的神棍了。

宝生永梦继续笑吟吟地问：“飞彩さん是最近和女友分手了吗？”

镜飞彩猛地抬头看他。

如果之前知道他名字之类的还可以说是从镜灰马那得来的消息，那自己分手这种连镜灰马都不知道的事情，宝生永梦又是怎么知道的？

这一刻开始，宝生永梦被打入了“需要谨慎交往”的范畴里。

他吞咽了下口水，后知后觉地想，自己和宝生永梦又不熟，他竟然像是自来熟一样已经开始喊飞彩さん了，这又算是什么？

“我确实有点猜想，不过要确认的话，光靠飞彩さん和我聊天也是不够的啊。而且就算现在说了出来，飞彩さん也不会相信吧？”

镜飞彩手一抖，差点把刚拿起来的果汁给洒了。

“——飞彩さん这样优异的外科医生是第一次接触到这种奇怪的事情吧？不信也很正常，不过如果有时间，可以尽快让我去你家看看吗？说不定会对解决这些事有帮助……”

后面的话镜飞彩听得七七八八，思绪早已飞到九霄云外，心里想的是自己没跟任何人说自己分手的事，更不可能是小姬说出去的，但即使宝生永梦在自己面前用出什么违反日常认知的能力——魔法？妖术？——自己就真的会相信吗？

直到宝生永梦喊他名字他才回过神来。

“飞彩さん什么时候有空？可以去飞彩さん家看看吗？”

“啊……”他罕见地犹豫了一秒，随后却鬼使神差地答应了，“下周六，上午十点。”

宝生永梦坐在背光的一面，镜飞彩放下果汁才发觉已经将近黄昏，从他的角度看不清宝生永梦的表情，只能模糊看见他嘴角渐渐扩大的弧度。

天知道自己为什么会答应宝生永梦那种要求，连镜灰马都不怎么来自己家的。

镜飞彩安慰自己，上次去完宝生永梦那家店，回来后镜灰马就追着上来问他效果如何，他不耐烦地敷衍了过去，这次要是不能解决，肯定还会被镜灰马烦，不如让宝生永梦来一次看看他能解决什么。

虽然这样想着，他还是把家里上上下下都打扫了一遍，又把翻箱倒柜地把衣柜和抽屉里根本不存在的灰尘擦拭掉，做完这些之后竟然才九点半，突然反应过来只是今天自己醒的比平时都早而已，只能焦虑地在房间里徘徊。

他在房间里度日如年，觉得宝生永梦肯定已经迟到了，等到门铃终于响起来之后，一看钟却是标准的9：55。

宝生永梦还是穿着他那些鲜艳明快的T恤和休闲裤，除了颜色不同以外镜飞彩也看不出有什么区别，在他家这种主要由深色调的木制家具组成的环境中显得格格不入。

“能看看飞彩さん的猫吗？”

镜飞彩答应了，看着被自己嫌麻烦所以根本没有命名的那只猫欢快地绕着宝生永梦的手转来转去，突然开始怀疑，宝生永梦一来就看猫，到底是因为猫似乎总是通灵的象征，还是单纯地觉得猫很可爱？

宝生永梦的确像是会带着猫粮去喂流浪猫的人。

他在自己家没穿西装外套，看宝生永梦足足摸了七八分钟猫之后终于忍不住自己蹲了下来也轻轻摸上猫的脊背，第一次好好观察这只凭空出现的猫。

是只美短，如果光靠他对猫的贫瘠了解没出错的话，毛光滑柔顺，显然不是流浪猫，对宝生永梦和自己都很亲近，但也不怎么烦人。

直到猫被摸得发出舒服的呼噜声，眯着眼仰起头的时候宝生永梦才站起身，还是微笑着对镜飞彩说：“凭空出现的纸条，飞彩さん还保存着吗？”

镜飞彩狐疑地望回去，他听见宝生永梦跟猫咪说的不外乎“啊~真是好可爱”和“还好没有胖到抱不起来呢”，似乎还随口给猫取了个名字，这样也能发现什么吗？

反正要是这次宝生永梦还说不出个所以然来，就再也不必见面了，最近那些异常现象完全没有要再出现的迹象。

他从抽屉里拿出纸条递给宝生永梦，看着宝生永梦的表情渐渐凝重起来。

宝生永梦至少看了两遍，第二遍甚至把纸条拿得更靠近了一些，就好像他没近视的视力都看不清那些并不算小的字一样。

好吧……宝生永梦在心里对自己叹了口气，原来在摸到猫的时候就有的预感是真的，纸条上明明白白是自己的笔迹，镜飞彩看不出来，自己却不会不知道。而那只美短，被随口取名Brave的，也像是给自己和镜飞彩的居家生活准备的一样。

他放下纸条，收起过于严肃的表情，只剩淡淡的无奈，问镜飞彩：“飞彩さん收到的蛋糕，是飞彩さん喜欢的口味吗？”

镜飞彩见他明明就打算说出所谓的猜想却突然转头问了个不相干的问题，难得有了翻白眼的冲动，但还是勉强回答道：“草莓口味，不差，但我平时并不吃甜食，所以无所谓喜欢不喜欢。”

就见宝生永梦又叹了口气。

“所以说，确实是飞彩さん有可能喜欢的口味啊……”

直到被镜飞彩盯得被迫把目光瞥向旁边，宝生永梦才勉强构思好了如何组织语言，吞吞吐吐地开口。

“因为那张纸条上确实是我的字迹……所以我猜——还不能肯定——应该是另一个时空的我送给那里的飞彩さん的。呃，虽然听起来很奇怪，但平行世界并不是特别少见的现象，我处理过的‘灵异事件’里十件就有三四件会是平行世界引起的。但我从来没有被牵涉其中过……”

他说到这里已经不必直视镜飞彩就能猜到他精彩的表情，即使大部分还是被掩盖在强行装出的扑克脸之下，光是从身边似乎突然降下来的温度也能感受到一些了。

宝生永梦尴尬地往后退了半步，他之前也以为不过是次普通的咨询，多半会颠覆镜飞彩的一些观念，却从来对自己没什么影响，但这次，似乎是撞破了平行世界的自己的一些不大寻常的……情感关系？

那个平行世界的宝生永梦，多半是在和镜飞彩谈恋爱吧？

他心里已经肯定了八九分，毕竟凭自己一直以来贫瘠的感情经历，能让自己给镜飞彩写纸条、送蛋糕，甚至一起养了一只猫（这多半是快要或者已经同居了的证明），除了谈恋爱以外没有别的可能，但他冷汗涔涔地抬眼看了看镜飞彩，觉得还是暂时不要把这个猜想说出去比较好，免得镜飞彩直接和自己绝交。

足足五分钟后他才感到环境的温度渐渐回升，镜飞彩的表情回复到了之前没什么表情的状态上，然而还是能感受到被压制在阴沉之下的疑惑。

“有什么证据吗？”

这句话几乎是被一字一顿地说出来的，宝生永梦连忙把自己早已经想好的办法奉上。

“其实要证实很简单，两个平行世界的同一个人是可以见面的，只要……”

他组织了一下语言，觉得还是不要具体跟镜飞彩说比较好，所以几乎是略过了这一部分。

“……总之只要飞彩さん不要以为我是用了一些催眠之类的手段让飞彩さん产生幻觉就可以了！我可以保证飞彩さん全程都非常清醒，而且那之后应该就不会有灵异事件出现了——不管平行世界之间的空隙是因为什么出现的，只要双方见过面有过交流，空隙都会被立即缝合。”

看着镜飞彩的表情渐渐从狐疑转移到无奈，并且揉了揉额头后终于勉为其难地答应之后，宝生永梦反而兴奋了起来，终于轮到他施展除了游戏技巧之外的本职工作的时候了！

他从系着不少挂件的书包里翻找出一卷卷尺，兴味盎然地把镜飞彩全身上下仔细扫了一遍，显然没怀好意，或至少是包含了一些莫名兴奋的眼神让镜飞彩掷过来好几个眼刀，可惜无济于事。

“为了做些准备工作，我想要量一下飞彩さん的一些围度。”

镜飞彩一直勉强维持的波澜不惊的面具终于裂开一些。

他开始觉得一定是宝生永梦看起来相对正常的外表欺骗了他，才能让他蠢到病急乱投医，自己怎么会相信平行世界这么滑稽的理论？即使只相信了一刻钟也显得太愚蠢了，而现在提出要测量围度什么的更让宝生永梦显得像是坑蒙拐骗的好手而非什么咨询师……

宝生永梦抽抽嘴角。好吧，他就该料到镜飞彩没那么容易相信他的，毕竟没经历过超自然事件的人很难理解他这种整天和鬼神和异世界打交道的自己吧，何况这次自己还参与其中，镜飞彩这样笃信科学的外科医生会相信才有鬼了……

他收起卷尺表示自己不会真的干什么，在镜飞彩沉默地靠仅剩的礼貌把他送到门口时，宝生永梦突然发问：

“我可以把brave带走吗？那只美短。”

镜飞彩眼神一跳，他不怎么想要这只猫，但总觉得要是让宝生永梦带走了猫，说不定还会产生不必要的麻烦。

但权衡利弊，还是觉得没有猫才能让自己专心工作——他已经被猫偶尔半夜跑酷的行为逼到崩溃边缘了，连黑眼圈都深了不少。

只见宝生永梦凭空掏出一个猫包，简直像是有备而来，而brave也配合得很，宝生永梦才刚拉开拉链，就已经熟练乖巧地跳进猫包里。

终于出来了……宝生永梦莫名有种这样的感觉，似乎这种对他散发着浓浓敌意的镜飞彩才是不对劲的那一个，他心中的镜飞彩似乎更……虽然也总是板着脸，但总是暗藏着关切的。

他被自己的想法惊得青天白日之下打了个寒颤，可从来没听说过人会被平行世界的自己影响这种事，不然他不应该早就和镜飞彩开始谈恋爱了吗？

Brave主动把头伸进了他无意放在猫包上方的手掌里，在手心蹭来蹭去，眯起眼睛拜托着更多抚摸。

“你也会在这个熟悉又陌生的世界里感到不安吗？飞彩さん好像都被你吵出黑眼圈了啊，但我猜，你平时一定是晚上睡觉的吧。”

他还是回到那家店的二楼，在镜飞彩待过的那个咨询用的房间一角推开一扇门，才刚露出猫窝的一边，brave就飞快地跳进去，在里面四处转悠，力图在第一天就把猫窝染上只属于自己的气味。

他在一旁长吁短叹，心里琢磨着再找上镜飞彩的办法。

不管是去圣都医院还是镜飞彩家都不可能让镜飞彩对他产生什么好感，好在既然拒绝了和平行世界的自己见面，那镜飞彩身边多半还会出现别的灵异事件……如果不被弥合，世界线只会越张越大，迟早会影响镜飞彩的日常生活到他不得不寻求解决办法的程度。

他阻止了自己下一次的叹气，觉得自己似乎……对镜飞彩产生了一些别的心思，果然还是很想知道，另一个自己的恋爱对象到底是怎么样的人，毕竟自己和镜飞彩在此之前生命痕迹一点交叉也没有；他不大能想象镜飞彩会是除了外科医生以外的职业，而自己不是机缘巧合成了自命的咨询师的话，大概只会是职业游戏玩家吧？

手上无意识地轻轻撸着brave背脊上的毛，他顺着墙壁坐下来，盘腿想着在镜飞彩下一次遭遇惊喜时，自己该怎么出现才不会显得刻意。

比起宝生永梦三年不开张，开张吃三年的营业风格，镜飞彩的日常生活显得忙碌多了。送走了brave后他利用为数不多的休假好好睡了一觉，回到工作后就再也没有时间去想所谓的灵异事件了。

可惜宝生永梦看起来不肯放过他——这个世界的也好，那个世界的也好，这个世界的常常从他脑海中的犄角旮旯里浮现出来让他的休息时间不得安眠，那个世界的则在之后的几天里又送来了一束花、一枚硬币和……一支钢笔？

花被检查确认无害后他随手插在了办公桌上之前空置的花瓶中，硬币被收到钱包的某个拉链隔层中，而那支钢笔——他拿起看了看型号，竟然是镜灰马很早之前送给他过的一支长刀研。

他回到家中，果然找到了一支一模一样的长刀研。

这些……赠送，不像随手买的礼物——长刀研并非全新，笔尖上能看出明显的痕迹——倒像是某种测试。

测试？是测试哪些东西能被传送到这个世界吗？

但更奇怪的是长刀研，如果被送过来的那支长刀研在另一个世界里也属于自己，那自己和宝生永梦的关系到底是有多亲近，才能让自己把这支一直珍而重之的笔交给宝生永梦做测试？

不过这三样东西相比之后发生的，只能算是小巫见大巫。

距离上次和宝生永梦见面后已经半个月了，镜飞彩终于又休了一天假，他难得放任自己在床上躺到九点，找出一件稍显休闲一些的纯色衬衫扣上，留下了最上面的一颗扣子，刚洗漱完，咖啡还没煮好的时候，他在餐桌上随手翻开一本期刊，身后突然传来一阵不大不小的爆破声。

他侧身站起来时惊慌地踢到了椅子，但身后并没有传来椅子摔倒在地、刮擦着木制地板的尖锐声音，等他看清是谁扶住了椅子之后，又向桌子的方向退了半步，可惜已经退无可退了。

——宝生永梦。

他立刻否认了自己的判断，不是宝生永梦，至少不是这个世界的，因为宝生永梦不是外科医生，不可能穿着白大褂，脖子上还挂着听诊器，虽然听诊器显得有些奇形怪状。而且，似乎这个宝生永梦看起来要比他大几岁……

他对面的宝生永梦发出意味不明的被惊吓到的声音，扭头时镜飞彩才意识到还有一个人，同样穿着白大褂挂着听诊器，和自己长得一模一样，不过稍显成熟一些。

反正也不会更惊讶一点了，他反而平静了下来，但还没来得及开口，对面的宝生永梦已经抢着开始说话：“试验成功了！但和我想到有一些不一样……”

他下意识地反问“什么试验”，话说到一半又被吞了回去，因为这简直是显而易见的，只不过之前的钢笔、硬币和花束被换成了活生生的人。

反而对面的镜飞彩看起来比他更手足无措一点。

这时突然响起一阵急促的敲门声。

对面的镜飞彩突然改变了姿势，熟练地打开了门，这个世界的宝生永梦也钻了进来。

宝生永梦扫了一眼就大致明白了为什么他的预感突然出现了如此强烈的波动，原来……世界线终于完全交错了，就像从之前的1°夹角，渐进成为30°，而现在变成了90°。

他实在不怎么想担任解释的重任，鉴于两个镜飞彩会同时眉头紧皱地盯着他随时准备提出刁钻的问题，而另一个自己会大呼小叫、高呼不可思议。

但继续放任这样的场景一定会更加混乱吧，不如还是快刀斩乱麻，在事态发展到不可收拾之前解释清楚。

他深吸了一口气，鼓足勇气开口：

“其实……我大致弄清楚发生了什么了。”

果然另外三个人齐齐看向他。

他先冲着平行世界的宝生永梦和镜飞彩说：“是平行世界。”

然后转头对镜飞彩解释：“看来另一个我一不小心把自己传送到你家来了……”

另一个看起来大一些的宝生永梦突然发问：“你的职业是什么？”

他语气一塞，一时间也不知道怎么回答，扫了一眼另一个自己，抛回了问题：

“我也没想到，另一个我居然会是儿科医生啊。”

算不上回答，不过也足够把问题堵回去了。

他这才开始详细地解释。

其实可以解释的并不多，因为平行世界发生交错的原理仍然不明，但至少在镜飞彩这件事上，是因为镜飞彩分手之后的……空窗期，世界线被微妙地改变了，尤其是宝生永梦介入之后，所以那些来自另一个宝生永梦的礼物就出现在了这个镜飞彩的家里。

例如他不清楚要满足什么条件才能传送物品，但一定是和“感情”有关的，因为这是一切的起因。这时另一个宝生永梦补充了一句：“其实很简单，我试了一下，只要是我不值班的几天里带到飞彩さん家里的东西都会消失。当然，是第二天不见的，前段时间我带braveちゃん去打了疫苗，那天晚上回到飞彩さん家之后，他跑进了衣柜里就消失了……”

另一个镜飞彩听到brave的时候终于有了些表情，环视了一圈，半点猫的迹象都没有，宝生永梦连忙补充道：“Brave现在在我家里。原来真的叫brave啊……？”

对面两人对视一样，均感到奇怪，那个宝生永梦反问道：“你们不是假面骑士吗？”

听到那几个字的时候宝生永梦和镜飞彩的表情都有一瞬间的空白，另外两人却没有继续追问。

这次咨询，还真是碰到了好多和自己有关的问题啊……

只不过镜飞彩旁听时觉得更加不对劲了，平行世界的宝生永梦经常来他家？他们的关系到底好到什么程度了？

等到双方都差不多搞明白、也不得不接受了平行世界和灵异事件确实存在的事实之后，他这个世界的镜飞彩突然又开始继续提问：

“你为什么会突然跑到我家来？”

这回没法敷衍过去了啊……

宝生永梦有点头疼地想。

他语速很慢地一边组织语言一边说：“因为我猜之后还会发生这样的事……所以这两天又在飞彩さん家附近找了一圈，今天早上我正好在附近，突然感受到一些强烈的……或许该说是气场波动？总之很强烈，所以我就过来了……”

他挠挠头，反而引起了另一个自己的一些共鸣，只不过那个宝生永梦并没有要安慰的意思，反而笑吟吟地看了一眼他，目光又转回去看另一个镜飞彩。

他莫名觉得自己被揶揄了。

为了报复，他也看着另外一个自己问了另一个镜飞彩：“所以，你和他是什么关系？”

出乎他意料的是那个镜飞彩并没有生气，只是抿着唇往后转了一点，却用清晰的声音回答道：“情侣。”

随后就招呼了另一个宝生永梦去找那只brave猫。

宝生永梦飞快地转头看了一眼镜飞彩的反应又飞快地扭过头，尴尬地跟上了另外两人，提醒道：“我现在住在XX街……”

另一个宝生永梦突然打断了他。

“所以现在的我是个神棍？”

他只能无奈地接受事实，即几年后的自己不仅能和镜飞彩谈恋爱，还能时不时摆自己一道。

他告知了自己的地址，把钥匙也给了另一个自己后就转头回了镜飞彩家，迎面遇上了今天第1800次提问：

“他们说的那些……假面骑士，都是真的吗？”

他耸耸肩。

“我也不知道啊。不过大概确实是情侣吧。”

他不动声色地正视了一秒镜飞彩，立刻移开了目光，不知是错觉还是确有其事，总觉得镜飞彩脸色被蒸得红了一些。

“所以，飞彩さん，我们要不要也试试谈恋爱？”


End file.
